


Double Date

by TeamGwenee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Office AU, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Jaime Lannister is sure of two things:1.That he hates his assistant, Brienne Tarth2.That he is not, not, jealous that she is out on a date.





	Double Date

Gods, Jaime hated Brienne Tarth. So stubborn and uptight, with her rules and regulations and her 'health and safety'. All 'No Mr Lannister' and 'Stop Mr Lannister' and 'That's potentially lethal and illegal in five of the Seven Kingdoms Mr Lannister'.

 _So_ annoying.

Unfortunately, ever since Tywin had hired Tarth as Jaime's personal assistant, she was constantly with him during work. And now, he couldn't even seem to escape her outside the office. There she was, much to Jaime's chagrin, sitting across the pub sipping at a glass of orange juice. Honestly, who goes to a pub to drink orange juice? Unless she was going on a date of course, and was just waiting for the 'lucky' man. Jaime scowled. Not that he was jealous or anything. The Wench could do what she wanted. She should just keep her weird mating rituals away from him. Far, far away from him.

“You chose this pub,” Tyrion pointed out, “You knew she was coming here, and you still chose it,”

“I can't let her change my activities,” Jaime explained, “That way she wins,”

Tyrion didn't bother pointing out that this particular pub was on the other side of town, far away from Jaime's deluxe penthouse suite in the Red Keep complex. Instead he remarked on how nice Brienne looked.

Jaime huffed. He wouldn't go that far. She looked dressed up, in a skirt and everything. Probably all prettied up for her _date_ or something. A horrific thought struck him.

“You don't think she's meeting up with Giantsbane, do you?” Jaime demanded.

Tyrion snorted, “Unlikely, considering she's taken out a sexual harassment claim against him,”

“What?” Jaime said.

“Apparently he got all handsy at the Sevenmas Party and he had to go on a course on appropriate workplace conduct,” Tyrion explained.

Jaime sat back and took in this information. Poor Brienne. To have that hairy, greasy beast pawing at her. He wondered if father would mind if Jaime borrowed his PA, Gregor Clegane, to do a 'little' job for him'.

Tyrion raised an eyebrow at the bloodthirsty look that rose in his brother's eyes. “There's no need to get so protective,” he assured Jaime, “She's dealt with it, and Giantsbane's shifts have been moved,”

“I'm her boss,” Jaime explained, “It's my job to make sure she is safe and comfortable in the workplace,”

“You don't show the same courtesy for your other employees,”

“Of course I do,” Jamie said defensively, “The treatment of my employees is my highest priority,”

“Last week you made cousin Lancel stick his hand in the toilet after you dropped your Rolex and fish it out,”

“So?”

“So, you hadn't even flushed,”

“Well, that might have damaged the Rolex,” Jaime said reasonably, “Besides, Brienne is new to King's Landing. She's only just settling in. She needs someone wiser and more mature to look out for her,”

Tyrion had to laugh. The thought of Jaime being 'wiser' or 'more mature' than anyone was ridiculous. And that he thought Brienne, who had been a kick-boxer in college and once punched out a bank robber, needing more protection than Lancel, who was scared of moths, was simply ludicrous.

Still, Jaime was utterly convinced that Brienne was in need of protection. And that despite Brienne being a constant thorn in his side, it was his duty to provide that protection. Of course, Jaime knew that deep (deep, deep) down, Brienne had a soft, tender heart. And now poor Brienne sat across from him, vulnerable to whatever pervert who might come her way. Jaime watched over her, glaring each time someone walked past. When someone did join her, a man with average good looks and a bit of a swagger, Jaime practically turned puce. Especially when the man pressed a kiss against Brienne's cheek.

“Do we know that man?” Jaime hissed into Tyrion's ear.

“No,” Tyrion replied.

“Well, he can't be anyone important then,” Jaime reasoned. But then why would Brienne agree to meet him? She didn't even seem all that glad to see him. She smiled tightly and shook her head at his offer for a drink, and sat tense beside him, shifting away whenever he tried to make physical contact. He kept leaning in, laying an arm behind her on the seat and constantly getting into her line of sight. Jaime had to smile when Brienne spoke a few sharp words that sent the knob-head scooting back, but still he kept smiling in a way that set Jaime's teeth on edge. He couldn't hear what they were saying, to Jaime's annoyance. He knew he should have had her bugged. But Tyrion said it was 'a violation of privacy' and a 'wast of resources'.

Seriously, what good was it being a Lannister if you couldn't break a few measly laws?

When the man's hand landed on Brienne's knee and scuttled upwards like a crab, Tyrion feared that Jaime would charge across the tables and wave a smashed glass in the man's face. Jaime managed to have a bit more reserve, putting his glass down before storming up to the pair.

“Well, well, well,” Jaime said, grinning down on the couple like a shark, “Doesn't this look cosy,”

Blushing, Brienne introduced them to each other, “Jaime, this is Hyle Hunt. He's an... acquaintance from school. Hyle, this is Jaime Lannister, my boss,”

“Nice to meet you,” Hunt grinned.

“Hmm,” Jaime said back, promptly turning to Brienne, “You having a nice night?”

“Yes,” Brienne replied stiffly.

“Wonderful, I think I'll join you,” Jaime announced, “Budge up there Kyle,”

“It's Hyle,” Hunt muttered, making room for Jaime to squeeze in between himself and Brienne.

“Jaime,” Brienne hissed, her mortification only matched by Tyrion, who was half in hysterics and half in despair at his brother's antics.

“Now, isn't this nice?” Jaime said in contentment, “So Kyle, what do you do?”

Hyle puffed his chest out proudly, “I'm second head of the HR office at the Maidenpool branch of Tarly Enterprise,”

“Never heard of them,” Jaime said dismissively.

“Really?” Hyle deflated, “They're the sixth biggest distributor of microwaves in the South,”

Jaime just shook his head. “And how did you meet Brienne?” he prodded, feeling Brienne tense up beside him.

“It's a funny story, really,” Hyle chuckled.  
  
  


“Is it?” Brienne asked in a cold voice.

Hyle's laugh trailed off, peaking Jaime's interest. He cupped his hand and stared at Hyle.

“I would _love_ to hear it,” he purred. Hyle shifted under Jaime's intense gaze, and Brienne murmured a pleading _“Jaime,”_

“Or maybe I wouldn't?” he suggested darkly, hearing the agony in Brienne's voice.

“Perhaps I should go,” Hyle offered.

“Perhaps you should,” Jaime agreed, watching in satisfaction as Hyle fled.

“What was that about?” Brienne snapped, glaring daggers at Jaime.

“I saw him slobbering over you and thought I should intervene,” Jaime explained innocently, “You've already put up with enough of that shit from Tormund,”  
  
  


“Oh,” Brienne blushed, “Thank you,”

“Don't think about it. So how _did_ you two meet?” Jaime pressed.

Brienne's face darkened and she stared down at her half-empty orange juice. “I don't want to talk about it,”

“Okay,” Jaime said softly.

“Okay? Really?” Brienne repeated incredulously, “You're not going to force me into confessing it? No interrogation and Private Investigators doing a background check?”

“Of course not. You don't want to tell me and I respect your boundaries,” Jaime told her, guiltily wondering if he would be able to remove the tracker he had slipped into Brienne's bag earlier. “Now, how about I get you another drink? Or how does dinner sound?”

Brienne smiled. “Actually, dinner sounds great,”

Tyrion watched as Jaime stood and helped Brienne into her coat. He took out his phone and discretely rang his father.

“Father, are you watching this?” Tyrion asked, eyes flickering towards the security cameras zooming in on Brienne and Jaime, “You were right,”

  
“Of course I was,” Tywin said, “I know my son. And I know that Ms Tarth will make me a dutiful daughter in law who will provide many heirs,”

“I wouldn't go that far, Father,” Tyrion said cautiously, “They're only at the hand holding stage,” he chuckled, “No, wait, he's just kissed her cheek. Start planning the wedding now lest your grandchildren are illegitimate,”

“It's already done. Your Aunt Genna's been working on it,” Tywin informed him, “They've got six months to become engaged by their own will, or else I shall be forced to resort to other means to see them down the aisle,”

Tyrion briefly considered warning his brother of the gunshot wedding waiting for him, but thought better of it. Some things cannot be fought. Fate, and Tywin Lannister's matchmaking.

Jaime gallantly took Brienne's arm and whispered something that made her laugh. They smiled at each other, gazes lingering just a little too long to be natural.

And in this instance, Tywin Lannister seemed to have fate on his side.

 


End file.
